catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Jungle in Here!
"It's a Jungle in Here" is an episode in season two. In this episode, Cat must meet with his girlfriend when his house becomes a jungle. Characters *CatDog *Jungle Man *Sally *Jungle Animals *Winslow *Mr. Sunshine Plot CatDog checks their house clean. As Cat sees the house clean enough, he believes that their visitor, Sally, will be impressed by their house. CatDog recalls their second-grade times when CatDog unsuccessfully tries to invite Sally to the prom. Cat finds a hole in his indoor grass lawn, which he blames Dog for not taking care of the grass. Dog tells Cat that he will fix it. CatDog travels to a manure shop. They buy an extremely potent manure called "Grow Man Grow". Back into the house, Dog puts the manure into the hole. Winslow shows up. He is disgusted by the smell of the manure and taunts Cat. CatDog goes to bed for the night, while the manure quickly grows flora. Cat wakes up, finding the house to be a jungle. CatDog hears Sally ringing the doorbell. CatDog falls downstairs from their bedroom. They look for the front door. Dog chops a tree. As the tree gets chopped, a feral man watching his television in a house on top of the tree finds his television losing signal. The tree falls down. As CatDog leaves the room, the jungle man finds his tree and television destroyed. He screams, which CatDog hears, and the animals hear him to assist him. The jungle man swings in front of CatDog. He tells them that they ruined his peace and jungle. As CatDog tries to settle the conflict, the jungle man summons his animals and they chase CatDog. CatDog falls into a rhinoceros. The rhinoceros throws CatDog to a rock. Cat screams, and the rhinoceros runs away. CatDog finds a lion by the television. The lion chases them. CatDog goes up on a tree and the lion is too tired to chase them. A snake swallows Cat. As CatDog hears the doorbell, Dog swings and pulls Cat from the snake. They hit the jungle man by the swing. CatDog lands in the ground. They hear Winslow in distress. Dog tries to help Winslow while Cat tries to answer the door in opposite directions. As Cat sees the animals running towards him and thinks of the decisive choices, he screams and decides to save Winslow. CatDog finds Winslow relaxing with his servants. CatDog finds the animals and the Jungle Man behind them. CatDog runs to the door. Cat crashes through the door head first. He calls for Sally but he finds her having a wild side. The jungle man pushes the door, flattening Cat. He falls in love with Sally. Sally tells Cat she loves the jungle and the jungle man. Sally and the jungle man ride the elephant and cry out. They enter CatDog's house. Dog thinks that they are a good couple, but Cat is furious that Sally is in love with another man. Trivia This a parody of Jumanji. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1999